The present invention relates to bicycle derailleurs, and more particularly, to a derailleur having a hidden, yet accessible, clamp fastener.
European patent application 1 447 317 A1 discloses a front derailleur including a fixed base member mountable to a seat tube of a bicycle frame, a movable chain guide for shifting the bicycle chain and pivotal inner and outer link members therebetween. The outer link member is integral with a cable-actuated lever connected to a control cable which is pulled or released to displace the chain guide. A spring is disposed between the inner link member and the chain guide to bias the chain guide toward the seat tube. The base member includes a clamp having fixed and pivotal arms. The pivotal arm is placed about the seat tube and tightened to the fixed arm using a fastener threadably received by a hole in the fixed arm. A disadvantage of this clamp is that the fastener is protrudingly configured and exposed to the elements.